The Prize
by Fumiko Yamazaki
Summary: Hinata si gadis polos nan malang mendapat hadiah dari Temari, dan dia berusaha membalasnya dengan hadiah yang setimpal. Bahkan lebih luar biasa dari hadiah yang dia dapatkan. /"Maafkan aku karena terlambat membalas hadiahmu Temari-san/TemaXHina/Rate M for Gore/Mind R&R?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC sangat, warning inside, typo (maybe), dan yang pasti tidak sempurna.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**The Prize by Fumiko Yamazaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lihat, gadis itu benar-benar sok pendiam sekali. Apa dia kira karena dia cerdas dia bisa melakukan segala sesuatu sendiri? Dasar gadis aneh!" Hinata menggigit bibirnya saat mendengar hinaan dan kritikan temannya lagi.

Apakah salah kalau dirinya memiliki sifat yang pendiam dan tertutup? Bukankah setiap individu itu bebas akan dirinya sendiri?

"Hey, hey! Dia begitu bukan karena otaknya. Tapi karena dia malu. Dia kan pernah tertangkap basah mencuri kalung berlianku. Lagipula untuk apa kalian memperhatikan pencuri sepertinya?"

DEG! Jantung Hinata serasa lepas saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Tanpa melihat, dia sudah tahu siapa yang berbicara seperti itu. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan dia adalah Sabaku No Temari. Tangannya meremas-remas kertas yang digenggamnya, hingga tidak berbentuk lagi. Seringai kejam dan mengerikan muncul di wajahnya, "Kau, tunggulah nanti malam!"

…

Seorang gadis kuncir empat terbangun dengan kepala pusing. Diliriknya jam yang ada di dinding, pukul 21.50 p.m. . Gadis yang bernama Temari itu lalu turun dari atas ranjang menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di lantai satu. Saat menuruni tangga, tampak siluet seorang gadis lewat membuatnya menengok kebelakang. Saat kembali melihat ke depan,

"Selamat malam Temari-san." Temari terbelalak saat melihat Hinata sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hinata." Lirih Temari memanggilnya, suaranya tampak tercekat. Ketakutan langsung menguasai dirinya. Hinata tertawa menyeramkan, membuat parasnya yang manis berubah menjadi mengerikan. Hinata yang mengenakan jubah hitam panjang dan membawa katana itu lalu mendekat,

"Kau kenal aku ya Temari? Oh, iya, aku kan gadis pendiam yang sok pintar dan pencuri." Seringai kejam tampak menghiasi wajahnya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Temari mundur, berusaha menciptakan jarak aman di antara mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi hadiah untukmu." Jawab Hinata sembari mendekat hingga tidak ada jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"Nikmati ya, hadiah dariku." Temari lalu pingsan setelah terkena alat setrum yang dipakai Hinata.

…

Hal pertama yang Temari rasakan saat sadar adalah basah dan dingin. Temari berusaha menggerakan badannya tapi tidak bisa. Dia tidak tahu ada di mana dia sekarang karena gelap menyelimutinya, yang pasti dia sedang ada di air meskipun itu entah di mana.

"Sudah bangun ya Temari-san?" suara itu langsung membuat Temari kaku.

BLAM!

Keadaan yang semula gelap kini menjadi terang dan sekarang Temari tahu berada di mana dirinya. Di kamar mandinya sendiri, sedang terbaring di dalam bathtub dengan air merendamnya sebatas lehernya.

"Hinata, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanya Temari bergetar, Hinata terkekeh

"Penderitaanmu." Temari tercekat mendengar jawaban Hinata.

…

Hinata lalu mengambil belati yang sudah disiapkan di atas meja. Temari gemetar melihatnya.

"Hinata, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Hinata menyeringai

"Temari-san, wajahmu cantik dan mulus ya. Bolehkah aku membuat ukiran di sini?" Tanya Hinata sambil menggosok ujung belati di pipi kiri Temari.

"Ku mohon Hinata, jangan lakukan ini!" Temari memohon, tapi bagi Hinata itu adalah persetujuannya.

Sisi belati yang tajam kini sedang berkenalan dengan kulit wajah Temari. Temari meringgis, perlahan-lahan kulit Temari mulai tergores dan SRET! Temari berteriak kencang karena belati yang ditarik pelan oleh Hinata kini menjadi cepat hingga meninggalkan luka besar yang menganga.

…

Hinata tersenyum, "Temari-san kau jadi lebih cantik. Sekali lagi ya!" kata Hinata sambil mengulangi perbuatannya yang membuat Temari berteriak tak karuan.

"Hinata, sudah ja-mmphh," Hinata membekap mulut Temari,

"Psst! Temari jangan berteriak! Nanti kalau ada yang mengganggu jadi tidak asyik lagi loh." Bisik Hinata yang membuat Temari merinding.

Apalagi saat gadis itu melihat jarum dan senar pancing yang ada di tangan Hinata.

…

CRASH! Temari kembali menjerit. Ujung bibirnya kini sudah di tembus oleh jarum. Karena berteriak, jahitan di mulut Temari menjadi renggang dan Hinata lalu menarik senar pancing itu hingga membuatnya menjadi rapat kembali.

"Temari-san, aku pernah belajar menjahit loh. Akan kuperlihatkan untuk mu." Dengan telaten Hinata menjahit mulut Temari hingga rapat.

Setelah selesai Hinata melihat hasil pekerjaannya dan tersenyum.

"Bagus tidak Temari?" Tanya Hinata lembut yang tidak akan pernah bisa dijawab oleh Temari.

"BAGUS TIDAK?" bentak Hinata yang membuat Temari terisak, membuat air matanya tercampur dengan air di bathtub yang sudah memerah.

"KAU INI MENJENGKELKAN SEKALI! AKU TANYA BAGUS TIDAK?" CRASH! Belatinya yang tajam mengiris mulut Temari dengan arah horizontal membuat jahitannya lepas dan mulut Temari robek besar.

…

Temari hanya bisa terisak, sekarang dia sudah terbaring di lantai kamar mandinya. Gadis itu sudah sangat ketakutan, saat lihatnya Hinata duduk sambiil mengelap katananya yang terlihat tajam.

"Kau tahu tidak? Setiap malam katana ini selalu memintaku untuk mengenalkannya kaki yang selalu meginjak tanganku dan menendang kakiku hingga patah." Hinata mendekat, sementara Temari berusaha meringsut menjauh.

"Dan sekarang keinginannya terpenuhi." CRASH!

Darah mengalir menggenangi lantai, Temari hanya bisa menjerit semampunya karena mulai dari sekarang dia sudah tidak memiliki kaki lagi. Dan sekarang Hinata menarik tangan temari yang terikat.

"Dan tangan yang selalu menamparku dan menjambak rambutku." Tangan Temari pun kini sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Dan mulut ini, kau tidak tahu sedih dan hacurnya hatiku saat kau menghinaku. Akan kurobek mulutmu!" dengan membabi buta Hinata menusuk dan merobek mulut Temari.

…

Hinata menatap Temari dengan pandangan sayu. Sementara Temari memelototkan matanya.

"Matamu itu. Mata yang selalu menatap sinis padaku." Dengan jari telunjuknya sendiri Hinata mencongkel bola mata Temari, hingga membuat gadis itu menjerit.

Darah sudah benar-benar menggenangi lantai tempat itu.

"Kau tahu Temari? Aku benar-benar membencimu." Jerit Hinata.

Hinata yang sudah kalap tidak perduli lagi dengan keadaan gadis yang sudah sekarat di bawahnya. Nafas Temari kini terputus-putus menandakan kalau dia hampir tiada. Tapi Hinata tidak perduli, Hinata masih belum puas melampiaskan dendamnya.

…

"Aku ingin tahu Temari. Apa di pikiranmu selalu ada agenda untuk menyiksaku setiap hari?" Hinata menghunuskan katananya ke dahi Temari.

"Wah, tidak ada ya? Sayang sekali." Hinata tersenyum melihat Temari yang sudah sekarat menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Dan sekarang Hinata baru mau mengakhirinya, maka sekarang belatinya sudah bersiap-siap menari di dada Temari.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir Temari?" Tanya Hinata seraya memainkan belatinya.

"M-, ma-, f! Hinata, mm-,af-,kan aku." Lirih dan tersendat-sendat Temari mengucapkannya.

…

Hinata yang semula menunduk, kini mendongak. Memperlihatkan mata mutiaranya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Temari, kata-kata terakhirmu membuatku tersentuh. SAMPAIKAN SALAMKU UNTUK MALAIKAT MAUT! Dengan mantap dan keras Hinata menusuk dada Temari, menariknya kebawah dengan arah vertikal hingga memperlihatkan organ-organ dalam Temari.

Tanpa rasa jijik Hinata lalu merenggut jantung Temari dan memotong-motongnya. Tidak puas dengan itu, dia lalu menarik keluar usus-usus Temari dan menghamburkannya ke udara. Kini penampilannya sudah sangat mengerikan dengan tubuh penuh darah dan organ dalam Temari.

…

Perlahan Hinata beringsut mendekati Temari yang sudah tak bernyawa. Dengan pandangan sayu Hinata menatap jasad Temari, otaknya mulai memutar kemabali suatu memori penting.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Hinata!" seorang gadis cantik berkuncir empat memanggil seorang gadis berambut indigo.

Gadis itu menoleh, "Ada apa Sabaku-san?" Tanya Hinata, nama gadis yang di panggil tadi.

Sabaku No Temari tersenyum, "Jangan panggil aku Sabaku! Panggil Temari saja! Kau berulang tahun kan hari ini? Aku punya hadiah untukmu." Katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil.

"Arigatou!" kata Hinata sambil membuka kotak tadi.

"Ah, bagusnya. Arigatou Temari-san." Kata Hinata berulang kali sambil ojigi saat melihat isi kotak itu adalah sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk kepingan salju dan dihiasi puluhan berlian yang mahal.

"Doo-itashimashite." Balas Temari.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

…

Hinata berbalik dan menjauh. Tubuhnya gemetar. Tangannya menggenggam erat katananya. Iris mutiaranya kini menggulirkan pasir bening yang seakan-akan mengganggu sinarnya. Semakin lama semakin banyak. Hinata kini menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Maaf Temari. Maafkan aku." Isaknya lirih

"Maafkan aku KARENA TERLAMBAT MEMBALAS HADIAHMU!" Hinata langsung berbalik dan SRET!

Kepala Temari terpisah dari tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum sinis. Akhirnya terbalaskan juga segala sakit hati dan hutangnya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Punggung Hinata terhempas keras ke dinding. Di depannya sudah berdiri tiga orang teman Temari dengan Temari yang duduk santai melihat kelakuan temannya.

"Kau! Gadis tidak tahu malu!" gadis yang pertama mengacung-acungkan jarinya di depan muka Hinata.

"Sudah tidak tahu malu, berani mencuri lagi." Dasar gadis sialan. Seorang gadis lain hendak menampar Hinata tapi di tahan oleh Temari.

"Jangan tampar dia." Hinata menatap Temari tak percaya. Ia dibela oleh Temari?

"Injak dan tendang saja tangan dan kakinya sampai patah. Setelah itu, rusak wajahnya. Itu lebih mengasyikan." Kata Temari santai sementara Hinata menatap Temari horror.

"Benar-benar tanpa perasaan! Dengar Temari, kau akan mendapat balasannya nanti. Aku akan membalaskan semua perlakuanmu ini! INGAT SAJA! KYAAAA.." Hinata menjerit kencang saat tiga orang gadis itu mulai membullyingnya.

"Coba saja! Kalau kau bisa silahkan rusak wajahku, potong tangan dan kakiku, dan congkel mataku. Aku akan menunggumu bisa melakukan itu semua." Jawab Temari tanpa beban, tanpa melihat tatapan Hinata yang berubah menjadi tajam dan mengerikan. 'Hn, aku akan melakukannya Temari.' Batin Hinata dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**A/N : Huwaaaa.. Gimana-gimana? Seru nggak? Ada yang muntah nggak? Hohoho… Ini fic gore Fuko yang pertama loh. Jadi Gommene kalau nggak bagus dan kurang gore. Ide buat fic ini Fuko dapat waktu lagih emosi sama teman Fuko. Waktu itu Fuko habis berantem sama temen Fuko yang super sombong gara-gara mikir mukanya cakep, dan bodynya OW. Saking keselnya Fuko sama dia, Fuko sampai ngehayal bisa nyiksa tuh anak. Dan terciptalah fanfic ini. Awalnya cuma pengen bikin fic ini aja yang gore, tapi ternyata malah keterusan dan tergila-gila. Waktu Fuko sadar, Fuko panic sendiri dan nanya guru BP kalau Fuko ini ada kelainan atau enggak. Tapi Guru BP Fuko ngasih semangat yang bikin Fuko tetap bisa ngelanjutin fic ini dan fic gore yang lain. Walau Fuko mulai suka bikin fic gore bukan berarti bikin fic ini tanpa halangan. Fuko sempat muntah-muntah waktu baca ini fanfic. Jadi, minna-san jangan sia-siakan perjuangan Fuko yang sampai muntah-muntah. Fuko harapkan minna-san mau kasih tanggapannya. Dan buat yang ngasih saran tentang cara penulisan Fuko, udah di perbaikin tuh. Meskipun nggak bagus-bagus amat. Tapi arigatou buat yang kasih saran. Baiklah sebelum A/N ini tambah panjang, arigatou buat yang udah baca dan mau kasih review. Sampai jumpa di fanfic gore Fuko yang lain.**

**Jaa mata**


End file.
